


Nightmares

by Softmothprince



Series: Asra [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Nightmare Comfort, blame discord, my first attempt at angst, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softmothprince/pseuds/Softmothprince
Summary: asra wishes he wasn't cursed with nightmares, but this one shakes him to the very core.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaahhhhhh discord you do me a sad but i love you
> 
> it is literally three in the morning, but it doesn't matter we needed this

Looking around the barren desert, Asra slowly walks and feels the soft sand under his bare feet, shifting between his toes. The sun warmed his skin, a soft wind ruffling his hair. Suddenly, something grabs the back of his shirt and jerks him backwards, spinning him around to face-

"Why!?"

He stumbles back, the warm sun suddenly cold and the sand burning his feet.

"Why did you leave me!? Look what happened to me!" Acacia screamed, red scleras glowing brighter with her tears.

The green iris was dull and dark, almost black, her normally tan skin gray with death, and the once thick and wavy brown locks tangled into a rats nest. Asra couldn't even get out a single noise before she continues.

"If you'd had stayed, them maybe I would still be alive! If you weren't such a cowered I'd be beside you! But no!" She circles around him like a predator, hair snapping in the suddenly strong wind. "You had to run off after a PETTY argument!" Acacia's features soften as she steps closer, her slender hands coming up to hold his shoulders and stands on her toes to reach his ear. "We could've been together, happily, possibly even married, but you just had to go and run." Her nails dig into his flesh, starting to tear into it with a vigor that scared him even more.

Asra tries to struggle away, pushing on Acacia and starts to yell when she only digs in deeper. He digs his feet in the sand, kicking it up and squirming until he's suddenly shoved into a body of water he didn't realize was behind him now. He struggles in the water, lungs filling with it as he watches Acacia glare down at him, before turning and walking away. His hand reaches up, only to slowly drift back down as-

*.*.*

Asra's woken abruptly by his shoulder being shaken, a frantic voice calling his name. His eyes snap open, his entire body jolting and nearly falls off the bed.

"Hey! Hey, calm down,"

Warm hands rest on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing under his eyes and swiping away tears. He looks around, stopping on a pair of shining emerald irises on a worried face. Acacia tilts her head slightly, moving her hands to his upper arms to help him shift more into the middle of the bed, staying sitting up while he was on his side. The familiar slither of Faust sliding over his arm and shoulder gives some comfort, the serpent nuzzling under his chin.

"Asra, what happened? Are you okay?" Acacia asks, replacing her hands on his cheeks. She shushes him softly when a small whimper is pulled from his lips, resting her forehead against his and sinks in closer as his arms curl tightly around her waist, Faust coiling around his upper arm and resting her head in his hair. "Was it a nightmare?"

He nods into her stomach.

"Can you tell me what about?" She asks gently, fingers lightly carding through his ruffled hair, making sure not to bother Faust, with her other hand massaging the tense muscles of his shoulders.

The magician shakily repeats what the girl in his dream said, hugging her tighter with every cruel sentence. It falls silent for minute, just Acacia running her fingers through his hair and him listening to her gentle breathing, before-

"I will kick my own ass for telling you those things"***

Asra sputters a shocked laugh, pulling away to look up at Acacia's green eyes. A tiny grin was on her lips, a matching one appearing on his own. Leave it to his apprentice to say such things...

"Do you need anything?" Her voice brings him back, as well as the feeling of her fingers tracing around his eye and brow.

A soft hum comes from his throat and he weakly tugs the back of her shirt. "Lay with me?" He asks softly, shoulders relaxing further when she giggles and leans down to kiss his forehead.

Faust moves to lay on the pillow above his head once again, Acacia moving to lay beside Asra and lets him pull her to his chest. His arms cling tightly around her body, his nose burying into her soft hair and taking in her scent of cinnamon and vanilla. It doesn't take long for him to fall back asleep, only this time it was of the both of them on the beach, playing in the water. He smiles in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Acacia closer. Maybe he won't have anymore sleepless nights with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> my dog is staring at me while i finish this
> 
> ***this one line was from 8.bit.space, love you my friend
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
